Jungle Cats
by Agreene
Summary: When Theo & Fran accompany RJ on a business trip, Lily decides to have a little fun with both Casey and Dominick.


Jungle Cats chapter 1

Note: A Jungle Fury Fanfic

It's closing time at jungle pizza shop. Customers are leaving. Casey, Dominick and Theo all collected the tips from the tables while cleaning them off. Fran was counting the day's profits while Theo and RJ were in the back cleaning up. Lily was out back taking out the garbage. She had found a play girl's magazine in the garbage a week ago and has been reading it on her breaks. She was amazed at how well endowed the men in that magazine were. She was getting turned on by their hot bodies and long think meats. She would spend time in the storage closet trying to masturbate but would always be interrupted. She was getting annoyed trying to come up with excuses as to why she was in there to begin with.

"Lily where have you been?" Asked Theo watching her walking into the jungle pizza shop flustered.

"I was out taking the garbage." She said walking over to the counter.

"You've been gone twenty minutes." Fran said joining Theo.

"I just needed a moment to myself that's all." She said lying. She was busy masturbating behind the garbage can.

"Are you ok?" Asked Casey. He was concerned about her not to mention having a crush on the yellow jungle ranger.

"I'm fine." She said smiling.

"Are you sure?" Asked Dominick. Lily smiled liking the fact that Casey and Dominick cared some much about her.

"I'm sure." She said heading in the back to go upstairs to the loft. The others stared after her wondering if she was ok.

--

That night Lily was asleep dreaming about the men in the magazine. In her dream, she was having sex with all of them one at a time. Then three at a time and then an orgy. She woke up the next morning with sweat beads pouring from her face and her sheets were wet. She got up and headed towards the bathroom. The door was closed half way. She peeked inside and could see both Casey and Dominick wearing nothing but towels. Casey's hair was wet and he had come out the shower. Dominick took off his towel to get in the shower. Lily had gotten a full glimpse of Dominick's groan. Her mouth hung open in shock as to how big Dominick's dick was. He had to be sporting a nine incher. Dominick got into the shower. Meanwhile Casey had removed his towel to put on his boxers. Lily got a good look at his dick to. He was sporting about an eight incher. She always imagined Casey's prick being big but not that big. She was turned on again and decided to wait until the guys got out of the bathroom. She'd get off in the shower before work. Casey and Dominick weren't aware that Lily had been watching them.

--

As she worked her shift, Lily would stare at Casey and Dominick. She kept picturing them naked. Their pricks dangling in her face. This vision made her cunt wet. Theo saw this and kept asking her if she was ok and she'd tell him she was fine. She wanted badly to have both Casey and Dominick fuck her brains out but with RJ, Theo and Fran around, this would be impossible. RJ came from out behind the counter smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" Asked Dominick.

"I've got great news." Said RJ.

"Well are you gonna tell us or should we guess?" Asked Theo.

"I just got a call from a potential investor. He wants to invest in jungle pizza. He wants to help me expand the business to other cities." RJ said excitedly.

"That's awesome RJ." Said Fran smiling.

"Yeah. Expanding the business means more mula." Said Casey.

"That's right." Said Fran.

"So what do you have to do?" Asked Dominick.

"I have to meet with him tomorrow. The only problem is he lives in San Diego. That's four hours from Ocean Bluffs." Said RJ.

"Well what's stopping you?" Asked Theo.

"I have to run the pizza shop here." Said RJ. Lily was listening and when she realized that RJ would have to leave for a few days, this gave her the perfect opportunity to be alone with both Dominick and Casey.

"RJ, you can trust us to run the place until you get back." Said Lily.

"I don't know guys." Said RJ. "Managing a restaurant is a huge responsibility."

"We know that and we can do it?" Said Casey.

"Yeah, besides we've been watching you so it's no sweat." Said Lily hoping and praying that RJ would decide to leave on his business trip.

"Are you guys sure you can handle this on your own for a few days while I'm gone?" Asked RJ.

"Of curse." Said Casey.

"Why don't you take Theo and Fran with you?" Said Lily.

"That sounds great." Said Fran.

"Ok. If the three of you need us call and we'll leave immediately." Said RJ.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine. The customers will be taken care of. We promise." Said Lily.

"Alright. Theo, why don't we go get packed. Fran you to." Said RJ as he and Theo ran up to the loft to get packed for the trip. Fran left early to get packed up.

"That was a great thing you did Lily." Said Casey.

"Yeah convincing RJ that we could handle things here on our own was great." Said Dominick.

"Thanks guys." She smiled neither guy realized her motive for doing this.

--

The next morning, Fran arrived early with her duffel bag filled with a change of clothing for the trip. Theo and RJ placed their bags into the back of RJ's range rover. Casey, Lily and Dominick watched them.

"Alright you three, the pizzas are all made. All you have to do is serve the customers. I got up early to make enough for a week. We'll be gone for about four days." Said RJ.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry boss, everything will be fine." Said Casey.

"Yeah now stop worrying and go." Said Dominick.

"Alright. See you guys in a week." Said RJ. He started the ignition and drove off with Theo and Fran in tow.

Lily, Casey, and Dominick waved them goodbye. Lily was happy that she got to be alone with Casey and Dominick. This met she could fulfill her fantasy.

--

The day came and went with the three jungle rangers tending to their customers. The day went smoothly and all the customers seemed to be happy. Lily couldn't wait until her shift ended. She had been anticipating on having a threesome with Casey and Dominick. Only one problem stood her way. How was she going to approach them with the idea? Then it hit her. She'd come up with a game they could play to get things going.

The last customer left the jungle pizza shop. All three cleaned up the shop after counting their profits and their tips. Dominick locked the door turning the open sign around to indicate they were closed. Lily smiled watching them and decided that now was the perfect time to get things going.

"Hey guys, wanna play a game?" She asked seductively. Both guys looked at her confused.

"What kind of game?" Asked Dominick.

"Come upstairs and find out." She said sashing up the stairs. Both Casey and Dominick watched her butt as she went up the stairs.

"I don't know about you Dom but I've got dirty thoughts on my mind right now." Said Casey.

"You and me both." Said Dominick following Casey upstairs to the loft.

Lily gotten out of her work clothes and was dressed in her yellow tight shorts and a yellow tank top. Casey and Dominick had changed as well. Casey was wearing a red t- shirt with his flannel pajamas. Dominick was wearing a wife beater with white shorts.

"So what kind of game are we playing?" Asked Casey.

"The truth game." Said Lily.

"The Truth game?" Asked Casey. She nodded. "How do you play?"

"We all take turns asking questions and we have to tell the truth. The person who has the most truthful answers wins." She said smiling.

"Alright. Ladies first." Said Dominick.

"Alright. Casey when was the last time you got laid?" Lily asked catching Casey off guard. Dominick smirked wondering the answer to this question as well.

"UHH. It was before I joined the Pai Zhug." Said Casey.

"How long ago was that?" Asked Dominick.

"About a year and a half." Said Casey. Dominick laughed. "How come you didn't get any before that?"

"Hello, ranger duties, studying Kung fu and school kept me busy." Said Casey.

"Have you masturbated?" Asked Dominick.

"Yes. I do that plenty." Said Casey.

"Dom when was the last time you got laid?" Lily asked.

"Before I came here. I met this chick while in Mexico and we ended up at her place screwing." Said Dominick smiling.

"How did she look?" Asked Casey.

"She had the biggest set of boobs I've ever seen." Said Dominick.

"Is that what turns you on?" Asked Lily.

"Well it's not just breast. A girl's got to have a great ass, and she has to be cute in the face." He said. Casey nodded. Lily smiled.

"What about you Lil, when was the last time you had sex?" Asked Dominick.

"Well the last time I had sex with a guy was before I met Theo during my first month at Pai Zhug. Me and another cub had sex out in the woods. The last time I masturbated was last night." She said smirking.

"Who do you think about when you masturbate?" Asked Dominick.

"You and Casey fucking me." Lily said as both Casey and Dominick stared at her in disbelief. Lily smirked. "I have a confession. I saw you both naked yesterday and haven't been able to stop thinking about being with you two at the same time."

"Seriously?" Asked Casey. Lily nodded licking her lips.

She went over to sit in between the guys while on the mat. She leaned over and began kissing Casey. Dominick watched wanting to kiss Lily as well. Casey returned the kiss shoving his tongue in her mouth. Not wanting to be left out, Dominick leaned over to Lily and began sucking on the left side of her neck. Lily moaned feeling her self getting wet between her legs. She reached for Casey's groan through his pajamas. Casey moaned moving his lips from her mouth to her the right side of her neck.

"UUUUU." She moaned as both guys gently sucked her neck. Dominick took his left hand and cupped her left tit. Casey did the same to her right side. Lily using her right hand took Dominick's prick into her and began to massage it while doing the same thing to Casey. All three moaned in unison. Casey got up onto his knees his prick very hard showing through his pajama pants began to remove his shirt. Dominick did the same his prick just as hard and visible. Lily joined them in removing their clothes. Her nipples hard as diamonds stood out saluting the guys. Dominick took her tits into his mouth and began sucking, biting and teasing them with his tongue causing Lily more pleasure. Casey went back to kissing Lily shoving his tongue in her mouth. She returned the gesture. She then stopped kissing Casey. Casey leaned back onto the mat with his prick sitting straight up. Lily bent over to his hard member while on her knees. She took his entire length in her mouth. Meanwhile Dominick took Lily's legs and parted them. He laid underneath her and began to eat her out while massaging his hard on. All through groaned pleasuring each other.

"OOOOHHH YYYYYEESSS." Casey moaned watching Lily suck his cock like a lollipop. Feeling that her cunt was wet enough, Dominick got up again. Her round bum stood near his prick. He slowly entered Lily from behind. Lily groaned feeling his thick meat inside her. Dominick wasn't entirely inside of her. He moaned feeling how tight her cunt was. It had definitely been a while since she had been laid. He continued to enter her further. Then pulling out. He repeated this motion causing her pleasure. Lily was able to maintain the oral job she was performing on Casey while being fucked from behind. Dominick's entire length was now inside of her. He began pump her to a nice steady rhythm. Lily continued to suck Casey as her pussy was been forced open by Dominick's massive prick.

"UUUUUU. YYYYYEEEESS." Said moaned as Dominick's pace quickened. Casey watched her expression and decided that he needed to be inside of her as well. Dominick stopped. "Why did you stop?" She asked flustered.

"Casey wants to be inside you." Dominick said as he and Casey switched places both maintaining their hard on's. This time Casey was behind Lily and Dominick was lying back on the mat with his prick straight up at her. She took his cock in her mouth. Casey entered her slowly. He found that she was still pretty tight despite Dominick pounding her cunt. He began humping her with long lustful thrusts.

"OOOOO FFFFUUUUUUCCCCKKKKK MEEEE." Lily moaned. She continued to suck Dominick's cock sliding her tongue up and down the shaft of his member.

"YYYYEEEAAAAHHHH SSSSUUUCCCKKK IIIITT." Dominick moaned as Lily's head bopped up and down his stick. Mean while Casey humped Lily harder. All three moaned in unison.

Suddenly Casey stops. Lily flustered stops what she's doing to Dominick. Casey pulls out of her. He lays back down on the mat. Lily mounts him. She guides her wet cunt to his prick then slowly lowers herself on him until entire length was inside her. Lily leans forward as she and Casey engage in another tongue kissing session. Dominick enters her from behind. Both guys are inside of her.

"OOOOOOO." She moaned. Both guys began to move within her. All three moved together moaning fucking each other. Lily was feeling more pleasure than she had ever imagined. Being with two guys at the same time was sexually satisfying to her. She continued groaning feeling two sets of sacks against her cunt. Both Casey and Dominick were completely filling her up. "YYYYEEESSS." She screamed climaxing all over their pricks. This triggered Casey's climax. Dominick soon followed. Both guys stayed inside her until they were finished.

"WOW." Said Casey having removed himself from Lily's bum.

"That was incredible." Said Lily.

"Yes it was." Said Dominick. All three catching their breaths. Lily sat back massaging her cunt. She was still wet and horny. Casey couldn't help it. His prick was getting hard all over again watching her play with herself in front of him.

"You think you can go again?" Lily asked Casey.

"I sure can." He said moving back towards her. He positioned himself in between her legs. Lily wrapped her legs around his waste as Casey entered her again. He began to pound her cunt into oblivion. "SSSSSHHHHH UUUUUUU." Casey moaned.

"OOOOOOOOO GGGGGGOOOODDDDD YYYYEEESSS." Lily moaned her tits bouncing in his face. Dominick watched as his prick was getting hard all over again. He'd wait his turn.

Casey's rhythm was steady as he continued to torture Lily's pussy. Lily climaxed on his prick again triggering Casey's own orgasm.

"My turn." Dominick said as Casey moved away and Dominick entered her again. Her cunt was completely wet from her three orgasms. Dominick as about cause her to climax for a fourth time. He began pounding her bum hard and long. "You like that baby?" He asked humping her hard.

"YYYYEESSS." Lily moaned. Ecstasy written all over her face. She couldn't believe that screwing would be this mind blowing.

"UUUUUUUHHHHH." Dominick moaned.

"TTTTHHHAAATTT'SSSS IIITTT Dom, FFFFUUUUCCCKK MMMEEE." Lily moaned as Dominick punished her cunt. Her cunt was leaking of her juices. She screamed out as her fourth orgasm hit. Dominick pounded her until his hit for a second time. "WOOOW." She said smiling out of breath.

"Diddo." Said Dominick. "I've never been in a threesome."

"This was awesome." Said Casey.

"Yes it was." Said Lily. "We've got to do this again." She said smiling. The guys nodded.

"So much for the game." Said Dom. "By the way, who won the game?"

"Call it a tie." Said Lily.

--

After having screw each other's brains out the night before, all three fell asleep on the mat with a blanket covering them both. Lily was the first to wake up. She smiled at her sleeping male companions. She got up and headed for the bathroom to shower and get ready for work. Dominick had woken up right behind Lily and followed her to the bathroom.

"BOO." He said scaring her. Lily jumped startled by Dominick.

"Damn you Dom. Don't do that." She said as Dominick leaned into kiss her.

"How about a shower together?" asked Dominick. Lily smiled.

"Ok." She said as they both climbed into the shower. As the water hit their naked bodies, Dominick and Lily continued where they left off. Lily wrapped her legs around Dominick's waste as he lifts her up. Her arms are draped around his neck. Both began kissing passionately. Dom's prick is hard. He guided his member to the base of her entrance. He then entered her. "SHIT YES." He groaned entering her further until she was completely full.

"UUUUUUUHHHH." She moaned as began to pound her cunt. Dominick took one of his hands cupped one of her breasts and gently massaged it while fucking her. He leaned in and began kissing her again. Lily couldn't believe that she's being pleasured again. Her pussy is taking a pounding curtsey of Dominick and she loved every moment of it. She cried out as her climax hit and her fluids leaked down Dominick's prick. Dominick continued to hump her until he came. Both washed each other up before exiting the shower.

--

The work day began and it was pretty busy. Casey, Lily and Dominick all got big tips due to their hard work and great service. Casey told Dominick to cover for him. Lily who was taking her lunch break was in the bathroom fixing her hair when Casey came into the bathroom.

"Hey there." He said walking up behind her wrapping his arms around her waste and kissing her neck.

"Hey." She said moaning as he kissed her. "What are you doing up here?" She asked.

"I wanted to get a quickie before I headed back downstairs." Casey said squeezing her breasts. This seemed to do the trick because Lily shut the bathroom door. She pulled her pants down to her ankle. Casey pulled his pants down to his thighs his prick erect. He entered her from behind and begins to pounded her ass hard. "YYYYEESSS. Give me this ass." Casey moaned as Lily moaned having her second sex session of the day. "Who's ass is this?" He asked her pumping her and smacking her ass at the same time.

"It's yours baby. UUUHHH." She moaned. "OOOOHHHH CCCAAASSSEEYYY. CCCUUMMM OOONNN MMMEEE." She continued. Casey using one finger inserted that finger into her anal driving Lily crazy. He could feel her squirm under him. He repeated the motion while fucking her. Lily screamed out his name as his pace quickened. His finger in her anal, his dick in her cunt and his hand smacking her ass brought Lily into the ecstasy overload. She climaxed all over his prick. Casey soon followed shooting his load on her nice ass. Both breathing heavily from their quickie, Casey pulled his pants back up. Lily fixed her self up.

"Don't be late." He said leaving the bathroom. Lily shook her head while fixing her hair again.

--

All three continued their sex sessions for the next three days. Casey and Dominick took turns fucking Lily's brains out. She couldn't believe her plan had worked. She realized that she wouldn't have had the chance to do this while RJ, Fran, and Theo were still there. Friday morning had come too fast. Lily awoke to the sound of keys in the front door of jungle pizza. The sound of laughter coming from downstairs woke up Casey and Dominick. All three realized they were naked with RJ, Fran and Theo right downstairs. All three jumped up and ran into their perspective rooms holding their clothes. It didn't take much for them to get dressed. RJ came upstairs in the loft with Theo and Fran in tow.

"It's good to be home." He said going to sit on his chair.

"I'll say." Said Fran. "Can I leave my back here until my shift is over?"

"Sure." Said RJ.

"The meeting went well." Said RJ.

"Yeah. He looked interested in your ideas for expanding jungle pizza."

"I wonder where Casey, Lil and Dom are?" Theo said.

"Did someone say our name?" Asked Casey walking into the common area rubbing his eyes. He was pretending to have just woken up. He was followed by Lily and Dominick.

"Sorry guys we didn't mean to wake you up." Said Fran.

"That's ok. I was getting up anyway." Said Lily being careful not give away what they were doing.

"How were things in our absence?" Asked RJ.

"Great." Said Casey.

"Yeah everything went smoothly." Said Dominic. "How was the meeting?"

"Good." Said RJ.

"What did you guys do while we were gone?" Asked Theo suspiciously.

"We worked hard." Said Lily earning a chuckle from Casey and Dominic as they went into the back to get ready for work.

"I wonder what that met." Said Theo watching them. He had no idea what they were up to. If only he knew.

The end.


End file.
